Harry Potter 6 not permanent
by Karlyn
Summary: ( need help with the title, any suggestions?) Dudley's new favorite target is Mark Evans, the new boy in the neighborhood. Is he more than that? Join Harry and his friends in there sixth year, and possibly find out more about the mysterious boy
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- you all know what belongs to JKR, I'm just playing with her ideas  
  
He all this is my first attempt. Please review. If anyone is interested in co-authoring with me let me know. Please offer suggestions for a title, I have no ideas, and story ideas would be helpful too.  
  
CH 1  
  
So another summer at the Dursley's had just about ended. Thankfully, Harry had not received much more than sore muscles with the threat the Order gave his family. He was mostly ignored, and given more than his share of chores, but aleast they left him alone. Dudley was still into boxing, and bullying kids in the neighborhood. He had managed to gain 25 pounds since summer had ended though, so if the kids were fast they could out run him.   
  
Dudley particular favorite to terrorize was a little boy named Mark. Harry didn't know why Dudley favored him, probably cause he was so small. Maybe ten or eleven at the most. Mark lived a few streets over, and was new to the neighborhood. Harry's Aunt Petunia was very interested in meeting that family, they were probably to far away to spy on.  
  
So on this eve, late in August, Harry was checking his packing job and preparing to leave for Kings Cross in two days time. He did not want to forget anything. He had carefully placed his captain's badge in his trunk, wrapped in the mismatch quidditch socks that Dobby had given him for Christmas a few years ago.  
  
Hermione and Ron were once again at Grimmauld place, however this time they were passing information on a regular basis, and Dumbledore had even kept him somewhat informed, saying that it was unsafe for him to come there this summer but that if that fact changed he would be the first to know. This summer had been a little better, and atleast he wasn't in the dark.  
  
He grabbed a chocolate frog that Ron had given him for his birthday, and began to munch on it. For some silly reason his aunt had begun experimenting with tofu, and as of yet had not come up with a decent product. He grabbed the book that Hermione had given him for his birthday, how typical huh? It was actually pretty interesting, A Novice's Guide to Becoming an Auror. She always new him so well. Satisfied that he had packed everything other that the clothes he was wearing, he settled down in his so called, worn-out, bed to get some sleep.  
  
He woke to his Aunt Petunia yelling to get down and help with breakfast. He got up and got dressed, and headed down stairs. He began to cook the bacon and eggs, and started the toast and coffee. His uncle came down shortly thereafter and sat down to his coffee and morning paper. Then finally his cousin came pouncing down the stairs as Harry was serving up breakfast. Dudley had some bruises and scrapes on his knees and hands. His mother, with that ever watchful eye of hers, quickly noticed and questioned him.  
  
" That new boy Mark tied my shoes together while Peirs and I were sitting at the park, trying to get our summer homework done." Said Dudley, ever so innocently.  
  
"Well its easy to tell he is a good-or-nothing, who can't control his rage." Said Vernon.   
  
Harry laughed silently inward, he could probably guess that Dudley and his friend were doing anything but studying. They were no doubtedly picking on the poor boy once again. Harry wished he could remember Mark's last name, that way he could go over and thank him.  
  
"I think I heard someone say he went to St. Brutus's Insitute for the Incurably Criminal Boys" Dudley went on.  
  
Harry assumed Dudley was making this up so as to make himself look better. Both his parents told him to stay away from the boy, and do his school work at home from now on.  
  
While Harry had they chance, he asked " Could you drop me off in London?" seeing his uncle begin to turn purple, he added "I'd hate for the Order to get worried, nobody knows what they'd do." And his uncle quickly abliged.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
After a somewhat enjoyable train ride, Hermione, Ron, and Harry got off the train and bounded into the carriages. However, this year all three of them could see the thestrals, for reason nobody wanted to discuss at the moment.   
  
" I hope there is no long speech this year, I'm starve!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"What else is new?" chorused Hermione and Harry together, as Ron gave them a dirty look.   
  
Once the trio settled at their table, along with the other students. Dumbledore gave his speech. Basically it was about the forbidden forest being off limits, the new banned items on Filch's list, and also announced again that Voldemort was back. Then McGonagall led in the new first years.  
  
Ron and Harry began talking about the new upcoming quidditch season, now that Harry could play again. When a name rang out that cause Harry to drop his chicken leg.  
  
"Evans, Mark" called Professor McGonagall. 


	2. Ch 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. If you have any input feel free to give suggestions.  
  
Mystic Witch-you wish may come true!  
  
Still no clue on the title, and suggestions??  
  
CH 2  
  
Harry didn't notice as he stared at this Mark Evans, that he was the only one interested in him. This was the guy that Dudley likes to torment almost as much as he liked to torment Harry. He was a fellow wizard! That lived in his neighborhood. Maybe next summer might not be so bad after all.  
  
The little brown haired boy with his father's green eyes, walked slowly to the stool where the hat was. He was a little short, but not much, and seemed like the quiet type. Mark looked around as he approached the hat. He was a little worried, up until this summer he had never know that this world of witches and wizards existed. He had gotten his letter in mid-July, and at first thought it to be a prank from that pesky bully Doodley or something like that. After several more letters came, he and his parents realized otherwise. His letter had been the highlight of his summer. Moving to a new neighborhood, not knowing anyone because school was out, had made it terribly long and boring. He never quite understood why he had become this Doodley guy's favorite target; maybe it was because he was kind of small for his age.  
  
He silently wondered what house he'd be in. He had heard all the stories about the houses on the train of course and their rivalries, but having never know about this world, it did not really matter where he went.   
  
He nervously sat down on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his said. The hat began to talk to him! "Hmmmm... talent I see, brave, and determined, definitely not a Hufflepuff, and not Ravenclaw, your smart but are not studious, I know!!" "Gryffindor!!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered, but only Harry cheer for more than a new house member. He felt a strange connection to the boy. Perhaps he could find an ally, a friend away from school. He decided that he would make a valiant effort to get to know the boy.  
  
Mark looked relieved as he took off the hat, and walked over to the Gryffindor table for dinner. He noticed a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes, staring intently at him. His jaw dropped! That was the boy that lived with Doodley! Were they brothers? No, they can't be they seem so different and don't look alike. He'd seen the boy mowing the lawn and weeding, but never anyplace else. He hoped this guy wasn't as mean as Doodley. Wow, maybe he wasn't as abnormal as he thought if people that lived around him were witches and wizards too.  
  
Dinner was great. Every one stuffed themselves to death. Ron even unbuttoned the top button of his pants. He and Hermione got up to show the first years the way to the dormitory, Harry rose to go to hoping to talk to Mark. However, he never realized how tired he was and by the time he got to the tower, he decided to talk to him tomorrow.  
  
Mark followed the prefects, to his tower, and learned about the Fat Lady, and the password. This guy, he knew now as Harry from overhearing a conversation was there too, but he wasn't a prefect. Mark hoped he wasn't following him. As he walked into his rooms he shared with the other first-year boys, he noticed that all his stuff was here! 'They must have magiced it here,' he thought, 'this is gonna be such a cool year!' So far, the experience of being a wizard had been great! And with these happy thoughts he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry was drifting off to sleep to, when Ron cam walking in.  
  
"Shame really, we got four less first-years than Slytherin! Now we're out numbered," he exclaimed.   
  
"Oh," Harry commented non-chalantly" Did you see that Mark Evans kid?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
So as not to seem weird, Harry covered his inquiry up by saying "I don't know, he looks like he might have some quidditch talent." Knowing that anything to do with quidditch would distract Ron.   
  
"Well," Ron said climbing into bed, "It's good to be scouting out talent early, we'll need it. I heard Slytherin has a dynamite team this year. Evans..hmm... doesn't sound like a Common Wizard Family Surname does it? Maybe he hasn't even heard of Quidditch."  
  
"Maybe your right Ron, oh well we'll see if he tries out I guess"  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron groggily " Come to think of it, wasn't Evans your mom's last name? Must be a common muggle name huh?" And drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry, however, became wide-awake.  
  
'Of course!' he thought! That's why he has been in my mind all summer, I couldn't remember his last name, but when I heard it I knew. I wonder if he is related and if this has anything to do with why Aunt Petunia hasn't had them over for dinner, or did she even realize. Maybe I have more family? But then Dumbledore had said the Dursley's were his only living relatives. Oh well, he have to find out in the morning he was getting too tired to think tonight. 


	3. Ch 3

Hey guys thanks for the supportive reviews.   
  
I thought I'd post another chapter, I probably wont be able to get another one out till next week though. Hope you like it.  
  
I have a question, when I look for my story I can't find it. What are you guys looking under to read it?  
  
CH 3  
  
  
  
As Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked down to breakfast, Harry told them of his discovery.   
  
"Hey Harry, that'd be great if he was family, maybe you could stay with them instead of the git-of-a-family you have now, no offense!"  
  
"It's alright Ron, I couldn't agree more!"  
  
"But Harry, you shouldn't get your hopes up, I mean it a very good possibility that it is just a coincidence."  
  
" I know Hermione, and I can't exactly go around asking silly questions, he'll think I'm stalking him or something.  
  
"Well you could at least introduce yourself today, and explain you've seen him before, but how do you find out more?" Ron said.  
  
"I know," said Hermione, "We could hold a first years meeting and introduce them to the rest of the house, and Harry could pretend to be scouting out new quidditch talent."  
  
Ron and Harry grinned. Leave it to Hermione to come up with a brilliant plan!  
  
They walked into the dinning hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Shortly thereafter, Mark and a couple of other first years came in. As Mark walked by, Harry stopped him.   
  
"Hell...Mark isn't it? I'm Harry Potter. Here is your schedule; you've got double potions with the Slytherins, no surprise there though. Just watch out! I know you know who I am, you live in my neighborhood. I just wanted to say hi, and that it's nice to have another wizard around. So far I've been the only one."  
  
Mark looked stunned. " Thanks...I'm glad to meet you. I was hoping you wouldn't be like that other boy...Dooley? Yeah I've heard about the problems between Gryffindor and Slytherin, thanks for the heads up."  
  
"Dudley is my cousin, and besides you I'm his favorite target. We'd better eat soon, before breakfast is over."  
  
"Bye Harry." Mark said as he walked toward the other first years. He sat between He had managed to get to know some of them. Derrik Brown was a dark-haired, dark-eyed, intelligent boy, who had an older sister in Gryffindor. He came from a wizard family. John Leland was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, prankster. John was a fellow muggle, and Mark thought he could definitely get along with him.  
  
  
  
"So Harry," began Hermione, "Did you talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah, he seems real nice, kinda a quiet though."  
  
"Hey mate, then he's got to be related. Nobody is more quiet than you!" Harry playfully slugged him in the arm.   
  
"Hey you two, quit horsing around, we are going to be late for Potions!"  
  
They took off at a run, Ron complaining the whole way that it was a conspiracy they had to have Potions with Slytherins every year. They slid in the door, as the "greasy git" began his stalk to the front of the room.   
  
Mark, John and Derrik walked into the Potions classroom. It was their last class of the day.   
  
"Gee it's dark in here, I can barely see!" John said.  
  
"My sister told me that the teacher is head of Slytherin, and he always favors them."  
  
"Guess we'll find..."  
  
BOOM, Mark never got the chance to finish. A tall man with greasy black hair, and billowing black cloak stalking past after slamming the door, and made his way to the front of the classroom.  
  
"There will be no silly incantations or wand waving in this class!" And so it began.  
  
"Man the guy is terrible!" John complained.   
  
"Tell me about it, I don't think ill be able to stand double potions!" Derrik continued.  
  
" He is so distracting, how are we supposed to learn anything, I'm to worried about him cursing me or something." Said Mark  
  
The trio made their way back to the common room, to hang out until dinner. There was a notice posted by the door.   
  
'Attention all first years, there will be a meeting tonight. It is intended to introduce you to other members of the house, as well as Hogwarts rules. Attendance is mandatory.'  
  
"Well at least we have an excuse to post-pone doing our homework!" Derrik enthusiastically exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"So did you guys get the meeting organized?"  
  
"Sure did mate!"  
  
" We are going to have the prefects, you, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Luna, Lavender, Collin, and Dennis. Just a few at first. Names are hard to remember. We put a post up in the common room." Hermione told him.  
  
"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. So when is the meeting?"  
  
"Tonight, after dinner." Hermione informed him. And the three of them went down to the dinning hall for dinner. 


End file.
